harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patronus
Patronus (ang. Patronus Charm) — jedno z bardziej znanych, a zarazem najtrudniejsze zaklęcie obronne, dające ochronę przed dementorami, a także śmierciotulami oraz umożliwiające przekazywanie wiadomości pomiędzy czarodziejami. Wielu czarodziejów było zdumionych faktem, że Harry Potter, mimo swojego młodego wieku, potrafił stworzyć cielesnego patronusa. Wygląd Patronusa mały|225x225px Sztuka wyczarowania patronusa jest bardzo trudna i złożona. Patronus jest formą pozytywnej energii, zmaterializowanej pod postacią srebrzysto-białego obłoku, najczęściej przybierającego formę zwierzęcia-strażnika. Można go wyczarować za pomocą zaklęcia Patronusa, którego formuła brzmi Expecto Patronum. Trzeba się wtedy skupić na swoim najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniu. W przypadku mniej doświadczonych czarodziejów patronus przybiera postać bezkształtnej, srebrno-białej masy. Niektórzy czarodzieje celowo nadają mu taką postać po to, by ukryć jego prawdziwą formę (Severus Snape ukrywał w ten sposób miłość do Lily, Remus Lupin obawiał się, że jego patronus może zdradzić, że jest on wilkołakiem). Bezcielesny patronus nigdy nie zapewni jednak takiej ochrony przed czarnomagicznymi stworzeniami jaką daje jego zwierzęca postać. Większość czarownic i czarodziejów w ogóle nie potrafi go wyczarować, dlatego umiejętność ta uważana jest za oznakę potężnej magicznej mocy. Potężny, ale niegodny czarodziej nie wyczaruje Patronusa. Kiedy Raczidian próbował to zrobić z jego różdżki wystrzeliły larwy i oblepiły go całego tak, że nie było go widać i na oczach przerażonych mieszkańców, został przez nie pożarty. Patronus zazwyczaj przybiera postać zwierzęcia żyjącego na terenach zamieszkiwanych przez danego czarodzieja. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że niektóre patronusy przybierają bardzo nietypową formę tj. sowy magiczne, testrale, smoki i feniksy. Niemniej jednak każdy patronus jest wyjątkowy, jak jego twórca. mały|lewo|292px Zdarza się, że forma patronusa ulega zmianie w czasie życia czarodzieja. Dzieje się tak pod wpływem silnych emocji takich jak miłość czy smutek lub głębokich zmian w charakterze - patronus Nimfadory Tonks zmienił się z zająca wielkouchego na wilka pod wpływem jej miłości do Remusa Lupina. Niektórzy są zdolni do wyczarowania patronusa dopiero po przeżyciu silnego szoku psychicznego. Zdarza się jednak również, że czarodzieje pod w pływem przeżycia owego szoku tracą tę zdolność. Sytuacja taka miała miejsce w przypadku George’a Weasleya, który po śmierci brata bliźniaka już nigdy nie potrafił wyczarować patronusa. Moc patronusa zależy od siły szczęśliwego wspomnienia, a jego wygląd jest jedynie odzwierciedleniem osobowości czarodzieja. Do czarodziejów i czarownic z wyjątkowymi patronusami zaliczają się: Hedley Fleetwood (mamut włochaty: patronusy o postaci wymarłych gatunków są bardzo rzadkie), Andros Niezwyciężony, jedyny czarodziej, który przywołał patronusa gigantycznych rozmiarów i Symposia Rawle (biedronka: pomimo niewielkich rozmiarów, ten patronus był niezwykle potężny). Zastosowanie mały|264px|Patronus Severusa Snape'a Zaklęcie Patronusa jest jednym z najstarszych uroków obronnych, znanych dotychczas czarodziejom. Stanowi ono tarczę pomiędzy dementorem a czarodziejem. Patronus jest rodzajem pozytywnej siły, projekcją tego czym żywi się demon (nadziei, szczęścia, woli przeżycia). Nie może odczuwać jednak rozpaczy jak prawdziwy człowiek więc dementor nie jest w stanie mu nic zrobić. Patronus jest także jedynym znanym zaklęciem odpędzającym śmierciotule. Wynalazcą zgoła innego użycia patronusów był sam Albus Dumbledore. Członków Zakonu Feniksa nauczył wykorzystywania patronusa jako posłańca poufnych wiadomości. Jak dotychczas, umiejętność ta jest kojarzona jedynie z członkami Zakonu. Używanie patronusa jako posłańca jest niezwykle korzystne, jako że jest on unikatowy dla każdego nadawcy (przez co łatwo go zidentyfikować) oraz odporny na czarną magię. Wykonywanie zaklęcia * trzeba przypomnieć sobie najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie jakie się ma, * wykonać obrót różdżką (wysoko) i gwałtownym ruchem wycelować, * wypowiedzieć formułę: Expecto Patronum! (wymowa: ekspekto patronum) Znane formy cielesne patronusa mały|230x230px|Patronus Dumbledore'a * Aberforth Dumbledore – koza * Albus Dumbledore – feniks * Artur Weasley – łasica * Cho Chang – łabędź * Dolores Umbridge – kot * Ernie Macmillan – dzik * Ginny Weasley – koń mały|193px|Patronus Harry'ego Pottera * Harry Potter – jeleń * Hermiona Granger – wydra * James Potter – jeleń * Kingsley Shacklebolt – ryś * Lily Potter – łania * Luna Lovegood – zając * Minerwa McGonagall – kot z czarnymi obwódkami wokół oczu * Neville Longbottom – sokół * Nimfadora Tonks – wilk, wcześniej zając wielkouchy * Ron Weasley – pies * Seamus Finnigan – lis * Severus Snape – łania * Symposia Rawle – biedronka * Remus Lupin – wilk * Illyius – mysz * Hedley Fleetwood – mamut włochaty * Andros Niezwyciężony – nieznana forma cielesna, ale był podobno wielkości olbrzyma Etymologia Inkantacja Expecto Patronum z łaciny oznacza dokładnie Czekam na opiekuna. Za kulisami mały|300px|W grze Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu. * W filmach kolor patronusa jest biało-niebieski. * Patronusy mogą być inspirowane dajmonami, ponieważ każdy na początku ma jedynie głos w głowie co może być porównaniem do mgły a po rozwinięciu tej umiejętności ma cielesną postać, do tego ciekawostką jest to, że pod wpływem emocji zmienia się zazwyczaj gatunek zwierzęcia lub pojawia się inna osoba. Ciekawostki * Severus Snape był jedynym śmierciożercą, który potrafił wyczarować patronusa, gdyż patronus jest używany przeciwko rzeczom, które generalnie generują śmierciożercy, lub które walczą dla nich, dlatego śmierciożercy nie potrzebowaliby patronusówBloomsbury Live Chat z J.K.Rowling. * Patronusem Rona był Jack Russel Terrier, który znany jest z upodobania do płoszenia wydr. Z kolei patronusem Hermiony była właśnie wydra. * George po śmierci Freda już nigdy nie był w stanie użyć zaklęcia patronusa, ponieważ jego wszystkie pozytywne wspomnienia wiązały się z bratem. * Patronusy Lily i Jamesa Potterów były dopasowane względem siebie (łania i jeleń). Oznacza to, że Lily i James byli bratnimi duszami. * Wielu fanów twierdzi, że patronusem Freda jest hiena, a George'a kojot, ale autorka nigdy nie potwierdziła tych informacji. Występowanie * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter For Kinect * Wonderbook: Księga Czarów * Pottermore Zobacz także * Charms of Defence and Deterrence * Miłość * Dementor Kategoria:Zaklęcia obronne ca:Patronus cs:Patronus da:Patronus de:Expecto Patronum en:Patronus Charm es:Encantamiento Patronus et:Patronus fi:Suojelius fr:Sortilège du Patronus it:Incanto Patronus ja:守護霊の呪文 nl:Patronus pt:Feitiço do Patrono ru:Патронус sv:Expecto Patronum tr:Expecto Patronum zh:Patronus